


I'm Here

by KiwiBerry



Category: Ragnarok compliant, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thor: Ragnarok, and Loki and Thor's staggered entrances into the next scene, and various attempts at following the Ragnarok timeline, expect smatterings of plot, so everybody is clear my boys are making out in this, this fills in the unsubtle gap between "I'm Here", ya'll ain't subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: TAIKA WAITITI DENIED ME A HUG SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS





	I'm Here

Finally alone, Thor found himself able to reflect. 

So much had happened in the past few days, so many experiences and emotions to sift through, that his introspection quickly turned into exhaustion. It washed over him, his body aching and weary, while the small sparks of his newfound power surged beneath his skin. They were dormant, waiting, and Thor knew with the simplest raise of a hand he could summon them, turn them into lightning and destroy whoever he laid his eyes upon next. 

Loki was not who he’d been expecting. The sparks died in his hand, sinking low into his skin. He could never hurt the man, and the thought of accidentally doing so terrified him.  
But then he caught the glimpse of a waver over Loki’s left shoulder, a small shift that could mean only one thing: projection. Loki was far away, either flying back to Sakaar or some other plant to make a new life for himself, away from Thor’s shadow. 

He chided himself for thinking the man would come back to him, to Asgard. He threw the nearest thing he could find at Loki, no force to the toss. Last time he’d thrown rocks out of spite, a bottle as punishment. This time, only disappointment fueled his action.

When Loki caught it, Thor heard the smack of the thing against his hand first, followed by the realization of how hard he’d thrown it. It had been a casual strength he’d used, no thoughts to the curve of his throw, the flex of his muscles, and it should have worried him. But Loki was standing before him, real and visceral and alive, and all other thoughts scattered to the farthest corners of his mind. 

“You are truly here?” Thor had to ask, felt like the man would disappear if he didn’t. 

“Unfortunately,” Loki drawled, glancing around the room in discontent, but the slight tilt to his lips said he didn’t mean it. “You’re not going to make good on your promise to hug me now, are you?”

Thor’s first instinct was to let out a bellowing laugh, elated at his brother’s return, but it didn’t feel like enough, too common of a greeting. So he instead took the few steps across the room in silence and hugged his brother tightly. He even tried his best not to crowd Loki too much, knowing how much he hated physical displays of affection. 

Thor hadn’t been prepared for Loki to hug him back, a strength to the embrace that almost scared him. Loki’s grip on him was vice tight, fingers seeming to dig into his skin. It pulled the two of them closer, chest to chest, and Loki let his head fall onto Thor’s shoulder. 

“Loki?”

Loki pulled back from Thor, and looked up. His eyes sent a chill down Thor’s spine. 

“Were you really going to leave me back there?” 

Thor had to think a moment. Back there. Sakaar. The ship hangar. “I did not want to.” He really hadn’t, but Loki had given him no choice. “But I had thought you might appreciate it. You fit in well there.” 

And Loki had, the flair and deviance that the man always boasted was Sakaar at its finest. Thor had almost missed him in the Grandmaster’s room, too focused on breaking the restraints around his wrists, eyes searching for an exit. If Loki hadn’t stood, distinguished himself from everyone else, Thor might have never noticed him. The two of them would have passed, so close yet just out of reach. 

Thor had released his brother, arms falling to his side, but he felt the desire to wrap them around Loki once more. “Were you really going to return me to the Grandmaster?” 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. It seemed two could play this game. “Yes,” he hissed, seemingly unable to lie. Thor would have saw through it anyway. “But I would have gotten you out. Eventually.”

Thor felt himself grin. “You meant to sell me for profit, and then steal me back? They would have come after you.”

Loki’s frown smoothed out, lips pressed firmly together, cold. “They could try. But we would have been off planet by then. Preferably with the Grandmaster dead.” 

Thor couldn’t help the dumbstruck expression on his face. Killing the Grandmaster. We. “You would have come with me?”

Loki rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Of course,” he said, as if Thor was just being obtuse on purpose. “Sakaar was lovely for a time, but the people there become boring. Predictable. I miss the innocence and trust of people. Like Midgardians. They are much more fun to play with.”

Thor could only shake his head. “Is everyone a play thing to you, brother?”

Loki’s eyes seemed to glow, a smirk on his lips. “Ideally.” He looked down a moment at his hand. Thor noticed he was still gripping the silver object he’d thrown, vice tight. 

Thor reached out a moment, grabbing his brother’s hand to remove the thing. Loki’s skin was warm against his fingers, staggeringly different from the cold he had felt when the man lay dying in a dark and ashen realm. 

“I mourned you,” Thor said finally, voice small and vulnerable. He wrapped his hands around Loki’s, casting the silver object to the side. “I had thought you gone from me forever.”

Loki’s eyes drifted to their joined hands, then away. “So you’ve said.” He pulled his hand away, but slowly, as if waiting for Thor to catch it again. “However, I am sure you had many things to distract you from your grief. Like your Midgardian woman.” 

“Her name is Jane,” Thor corrected, searching his brother’s face. Loki would still not look at him. “And she has dumped me."

Loki raised a brow, looking at Thor briefly. “I thought it was mutual?”

Thor shrugged, closing his eyes to his brother’s heavy gaze. “I lied.” Jane had brought it up not long after Loki’s death. She was tired of the waiting, of looking to the sky’s in hopes of finding a rainbow that would deliver blonde hair and a billowing red cape to her. Thor could not fault her, but his heart hurt just the same. 

Loki was staring at him now, his next words sharp and instigating. “What about the Valkyrie? Will she take Jane’s place, then?”

Thor stepped closer to his brother, anger in his voice. “Loki--”

“She’s a good fighter. Strong. Resilient. A bit of a drinking problem, but that might work for you. She’ll put up more of a challenge than the Midgardian ever would--”

“That is enough.” Thor placed his hands upon Loki’s shoulders, shoving him back so he collided with the door. Loki’s words halted at the force, but he appeared unimpressed. “What is wrong, brother?”

Loki made a face at the name, removing Thor’s hands by grabbing his wrists. “Nothing is wrong. I only--”

Thor didn’t let him finish. “Then what is all this talk of Jane and the Valkyrie?” He pulled his wrists from Loki’s grip, observing the other’s reaction. “I missed you, Loki. Why can you not accept that?”

Loki turned away with a small breath of a sigh, so quiet Thor almost missed it. “It is not that I cannot, but rather I do not wish to.”

Thor furrowed his brow, attempting to understand. “You will not accept my grief? Why?” Loki remained silent. “Loki, please. You know you can always speak your mind with me.”

Loki’s gaze became defiant, challenging. It was a look Thor recognized. “You wish for me to speak my mind?” Loki’s voice was cold and distant, as if he was removing himself from Thor’s presence with every word. “You are thick skulled and ill-mannered. You are also obtuse and dare I say partially illiterate. You do not think before you act, you blame others for your misfortunes, and you snore like a boar when you sleep.”

Thor felt amusement surface at the listing of his faults, but Loki’s gaze was hash enough for him to know better than to show it. They had done this many times before, mostly when Thor had truly upset the other beyond words. 

“The list goes on,” Loki continued, having listed a few more insults before waving his hand in disgust. “But for some reason, no matter how irritating you may be, I keep getting dragged back to your side. It’s maddening, because all I wish for is to be far, far away from you.”

The words hit Thor hard, sobering him. “Loki--” 

Loki pushed him away, expression no longer cold but angry, defensive. “You have no idea how painful it is to be at your side. To watch you mingle with Midgardians and play hero to the universe. Why can you not hate me, caste me aside, like everyone else?”

Loki was yelling now, and Thor’s only instinct was to calm and soothe. He had learned long ago running would only make things worse. “I could never hate you, Loki. You are my brother--”

Loki’s hand was on his collar before the word “brother” could leave his lips, dragging him forward. Their eyes met for a moment, and Loki’s gaze drifted down, their mouths only a breath apart. His gaze turned determined and, before Thor could speak, Loki’s mouth was pressed over his, their lips barely touching. The kiss was hesitant, and soft, and Thor had the sense that Loki was holding back, afraid to press any further. It was unlike him. 

Thor looked to Loki as he pulled back, confused. He remained silent as Loki’s gaze slowly drifted upward. “You are not my brother,” he breathed, an emphasis to his words that made Thor’s heartbeat stutter. 

For a moment, his brain went into chaos, questions and answers firing off so quickly he could barely keep up. Eventually, the pieces fell into place. “How long?”

Loki closed his eyes. “Some time.” He paused, noting Thor’s distaste in the answer. “Since I found out what I was.” Loki’s eyes seemed to go distant at the memory, Thor’s mind seeing only ice blue on his skin. “Perhaps before? I’ve always been drawn to you.” He thought a moment, a self-deprecating smirk appearing on his lips. “Jane definitely helped paint a clearer picture.”

The use of Jane’s name threw Thor for a moment, conjuring images of flowing blue silk and a stinging slap to the face. He had the audacity to smile, and Loki did not take well to that. 

“I’m sorry, is this funny to you?” Loki seethed, sweeping a hand out in frustration. Thor thought he look like he might cry. 

“No, of course not.” Thor amended, raising both hands. He took the chance to step back into Loki’s space when he did. “I was just thinking that, for the first time, I feel like you’re truly being honest with me.” 

That shut Loki up instantly, mouth closing around his next words. He looked Thor up and down a moment, obviously waiting for whatever he thought came next: A slap to the face. A dismissal. 

Thor did neither of those things, and instead cradled Loki’s face in his hands. 

Loki went instantly still, eyes no longer shying away from Thor’s. “What are you doing?”

Thor rolled his eyes. “I thought I was supposed to be the obtuse one?” 

Loki opened his mouth. “You are,” he said firmly, but was cut off from saying much else by Thor kissing him. 

Thor didn’t kiss like Loki. There was no hesitancy to his action, no timidness that came with overthinking. He simply chased the thing that made him feel good, that made him happy, and right now that was Loki’s mouth on his. 

Loki seemed unwilling to let him in, and Thor couldn’t help but grin as he let one hand slide down Loki’s jaw and settle at the back of his neck. He rubbed his thumb across the sensitive skin there, eliciting a response that left Loki opening his mouth more, most likely to object, but Thor took the weakness and ran with it. 

Loki surrendered rather easily after that. His hands fell to Thor’s chest, looking for something to hold on to. Thor pressed their hips together, angling them just so with the door at Loki’s back, and prayed to the Gods no one chose now to open it without warning. 

Thor felt more than saw Loki’s mind catch up to the moment, suddenly very aware of what they were doing. The hands on his chest shoved him hard, Loki’s eyes wide when they parted. “This is wrong.”

Thor felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. “Why?”

Loki appeared bewildered by the question. “People will talk.”

“They always do,” Thor huffed, waving it away. “Let them. I do not care.”

“I do,” Loki countered, one hand pulling at his sleeve. A nervous habit. “And what about Jane?”

Thor shook his head. “She dumped me.”

“And Valkyrie?”

Thor reached forward to run a hand through Loki’s hair, tucking some of it behind his ear. He looked so vulnerable that Thor couldn’t help but tease him, for once having the upper hand. “Do you really think so little of the women in my company that you believe they will fall in love at the sight of me?”

Loki gave him a long once over, gaze roaming over his arms and chest, eyes finally landing on his short hair, flickering to his injured eye. 

Thor let out a genuine laugh, enjoying the way it rumbled in his chest. He pulled Loki close, attempting another embrace. But this one was looser, allowing Thor to look at Loki as he spoke. “I have always been impressed by your pretty words, Loki, yet suddenly you are at a loss for any. Tell me, why is that? Do I make you nervous?”

Loki adorned his usual look of annoyance, the one that usually followed whenever Thor did, well, anything, really. “You make me wish I had left you on Sakaar.” 

“You do not mean that,” Thor said, leaning down to press their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and hummed a moment, waiting for Loki to still. The man was still nervous, waiting for his chance to run. “Can I kiss you again?”

Thor felt a shiver rack Loki’s body as he nodded. That was new. 

Thor opened his eyes, still getting used to focusing with only one. “You don’t think the eye patch is too much, do you?”

Loki looked disbelieving at him, the cautious anticipation suddenly gone as he leaned away. 

“You are truly insufferable,” he sighed before grabbing Thor by the scruff of his short hair and pulling him in for a rather forceful and searing kiss. 

Thor pulled away briefly, feeling the words burning on his lips, eager to be said. “You love me.”

Loki hesitated only a moment, hand coming down to cradle Thor’s jaw. “Yes. I do.” A genuine smile played upon his lips, mirroring Thor. “Unfortunately.” 

Loki had shoved him backwards then, eyeing the dresser across the room. Thor allowed himself to be walked back the few steps, ignoring the dig of its edges into his lower back. “You know, there is a perfectly comfortable bed right there.” He pointed to his left, motioning toward the neatly pressed sheets. 

Loki ignored him, swapping their positions so he could seat himself on the dresser. “Small gains,” he smirked, pulling Thor close enough for his thighs to bracket him, keep him from moving. “I always did hate you looking down on me.”

Thor’s smile was dazzling as he stared up at Loki, feeling a bit overwhelmed. “Do not take it personally.” He wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, pressing his face to Loki’s neck and nipping at his pulse. “With my height, I look down on most people.”

Loki let out a breathy laugh, and pulled him back for a kiss. Thor met him halfway. 

 

Thor let out a groan as Loki’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Loki’s tongue was in his mouth, their bodies pressed together and hips searching for contact, friction, release. 

Thor’s mind was devoid of all thoughts that weren’t Loki, the electricity beneath his skin jumping and sparking in excitement. Loki was here, Loki was staying, Loki _loved him_ , and Thor had never felt so happy, almost giddy with relief. 

Loki must have sensed his straying thoughts, a quick bite bringing Thor back into the moment, to kissing Loki like it was the only thing he knew to do. He broke away when his breathing stuttered, taking in shallow breaths as Loki’s dark eyes shone something feral and wild in return.

He could kill me, Thor thought suddenly, memories of snakes and projections flashing in his mind, but he found he didn’t care, couldn’t care. To die in this moment seemed as enticing as entering Valhalla itself. 

Thor took the moment to kiss under Loki’s jaw, biting the skin there before sucking. Loki let out at a gasp at the touch, leading into a quiet sound of satisfaction as he raised a hand to curl into Thor’s hair, pressing him closer, angling his chin to grant Thor easier access. 

Two loud bangs rang against the door then, followed by the Valkyrie’s call for Thor. 

Loki froze immediately, fingers pressing painfully into Thor’s scalp. He pushed back against the grip, restraining himself long enough to tell Valkyrie he would meet her momentarily before pulling Loki down for another kiss. Loki let out a breathy moan, not hiding the sound, and Thor found it rather hard to pull away again. 

His arms tightened around Loki, mouths parting but bodies pressed close. “Will you be here when I return?” 

Loki ran his hand through Thor’s hair and down his jaw, resting it against his neck, silent. 

Thor ducked his head, finding the man’s straying eyes. “Will you stay?”

Loki considered him a moment, before flicking him in the forehead rather hard. “You’re a fool.” He then pressed a soothing kiss to the place he’d injured before shoving Thor toward the door. “Go. Asgard awaits their King.” 

Thor hesitated only a moment before doing what he was told, glancing back to find Loki still atop the dresser. He waved as the door shut between them. 

 

Sitting in the curve of the chair, cushions making the hard metal somewhat comfortable, Thor felt the sparks beneath his skin come alive again. Looking back at the Asgardians behind him, his people, survivors, he was suddenly overcome with their responsibility. He needed to protect them. He needed to make sure they were safe. 

When Loki appeared to his right, seeming to come out of the shadows and slide between Banner and Valkyrie, the electricity in his skin settled into a calming thrum of energy. Loki only acknowledged Thor with his eyes before turning his gaze forward.

Leave it to Loki to have the foresight to stagger their entrances. Not that showing up together would have been out of the ordinary, but perhaps leaving Thor’s designated chamber together, both a bit flush and with pupils blown, was rather unsubtle. And Loki did always enjoy keeping secrets. 

Thor allowed himself to sink further into his seat, calmed by the vast space before him with good friends at his side. They would go to Earth, find familiar faces and comfort, and rebuild. Asgard had never been about a single place, a physical location, and a glance to his right allowed the truth of those words to finally sink in. This time it would be different. This time Loki would be at Thor’s side, an equal on all accounts, and rightfully so.

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't hug on screen and I'm bitter. 
> 
> This is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. It almost turned into smut, too. 
> 
> Bummer.


End file.
